Pokey
General information Pokey is the first monster available in the Backyard Monsters game. It is the only non-Inferno monster that a player doesn't need to (and cannot) unlock in the Monster Locker, and is the only monster that cannot be unlocked at all. Pokeys may be small and slow, but they are perfect for tripping booby traps and for baiting Eye-ra's from bunkers. Later in the game, Pokeys cannot be used easily as they are slow and have low health, so they are often defeated before being able to get anything done. Pokeys are also used in great attacks called Pokey Bombs. They are strong enough to wipe out the best bases, but should be used at level 5 or higher. With correct use Pokey can be very effective. They are cheap, quick to hatch, and have low housing usage, so in great numbers they can be even more deadly then a D.A.V.E.. In the lower levels (20-30) about 75-150 pokeys Lv3 or higher with a Fomor to support them can be deadly to even the highly defended bases with lots of blocks. The cons about this method is that a Railgun, Laser Tower or a high leveled Cannon Tower can wipe them out instantly. Training a monster improves it in different ways. Training Pokey reduces the time needed to create it and the space needed to store it (after level 4). Pokey's are also used for feeding level 1 and 2 Drull. Training {| class="wikitable" ! Level ! 1 ! 2 ! 3 ! 4 ! 5 ! 6 |- ! Movement speed | 1.20 kph | 1.20 kph | 1.20 kph | 1.20 kph | 1.20 kph | 1.20 kph |- ! Health | 200 | 220 | 240 | 260 | 280 | 300 |- ! Damage per second | 60 | 65 | 70 | 75 | 80 | 85 |- ! style="color:#fff;background-color: "| Goo cost | 250 | 450 | 675 | 800 | 1,000 | 1,250 |- ! Housing space | 10 Spaces | 10 Spaces | 10 Spaces | 9 Spaces | 8 Spaces | 7 Spaces |- ! Production time | 15s | 10s | 8s | 7s | 6s | 5s |- ! style="color:#fff;background-color: "| Upgrade cost (putty) | - | 4,000 | 8,000 | 12,000 | 16,000 | 22,000 |- ! Upgrade time | - | 2h | 3h | 5h | 8h | 12h |- ! Attack to housing ratio | 6 | 6.5 | 7 | 8.34 | 10 | 12.1 |- ! Health to housing ratio | 20 | 22 | 24 | 28.9 | 35 | 42.9 Tips Trivia * Pokey is featured in the minigame Attack of the Pokies. * In the beta days of Backyard Monsters, Pokeys were known as Pinkus and before Pinkus, they were called Heaphy. * Pokey is the only monster whose housing requirement changes in some stage of its upgrades. * There is a glitch where if a Monster Bunker is full, you can still fit a level 4-6 Pokey in there. * Pokey's profile image used to be blue, but now it's red/pink. *Pokey used to be called Pinky and before that it was called Pinkus *Level 6 pokey is weaker than a level 1 spurtz. *1000 Pokeys (L6) can destroy a Level 30 Legionnaire Tribe A Pokey Bomb can destroy a level 25 Dreadnaut Tribe if it has no area effect towers (Laser Towers, Cannon Towers, and Railguns) . Category:Attacks Anything